The Babysitting gig
by YaoiNekoKawaii
Summary: Embry is ordered to stay by Seth's side while he goes through his wolfly changes. Embry soon finds out that puberty and the Wolf Gene don't mix well. This is a one-shot.


A/N: Okay so I argue that the Werewolf gene causes the body to age faster therefore, it's not rape if he's built that way. Moving on, this is an Embry/Seth fic and I hope you enjoy.

The Babysitting Gig

"Sam wait!"

"That's an order."

"..."

"Now get in there before he destroys something." With those final words Sam marched out of the Clearwater residence and up the dirt path into the woods. Sighing in defeat Embry entered the house locking the door and checking the windows. He felt the air changing as he ascended the steps up to the small rooms of the house. It was WAY warmer, Seth had began his transformation. According to the pack; Embry had the biggest calming effect on them when they first went through the change. He knocked lightly on the door.

"What?!" came the harsh response. Embry flinched, he didn't like this angry Seth, he had hung out with the younger teen every now and then and he seemed awfully nice, maybe even cute, _poor kid, to join us in this stupid feud over stupid creatures and their stupid ideas of superior races_. Embry thought fighting the bitterness in his mouth, he was secretly glad to be avoiding the hunt, which was more for the other brutes of the pack. Embry opened the door and peeked in. Seth looked up, his eyes red and cheeks streaked with tears.

"Can I come in?" Embry asked in a calm and gentle voice. Seth wanted to tell him to fuck off, but seeing Embry like that evaporated the sharp words.

"Please, I don't want to be alone, I just didn't want Sam here." Embry nodded his head while walking remembering the previous 'conversation' before Sam had to call him for his assistance. All he remembered was hearing Seth shout, "You're a jerk! Quit telling me what to do! You don't own me! I'm not your bitch!!!"

Embry sighed and pulled the rolling chair away from the desk it was at. He noted the computer with a huge hole in the screen. Seth followed his gaze and smirked darkly.

"Yeah, that's what happened when it first started, it was moving too slow and I snapped."

"That's how it happened with all of us, one minute you're fine, the next, you just explode." Embry replied sadly. He looked at his hands, feeling the young wolf eyeing him.

"I wish someone would've told me sooner you know?" Seth growled, balling his fists.

"We don't ever know who's next to join, Seth. If we knew we would definitely have forewarned you. But, I promise that if you ever need anything just let me know, I'll do whatever I can to help." Embry said looking up into chestnut eyes.

"...promise?" the boy asked barely a whisper.

"Promise." Embry smiled showing off his white teeth. Seth smiled warmly looking a bit drowsy, must be the fever. Embry stood and pushed Seth back onto the bed.

"Go ahead and get some sleep it's better that way. When I first went through the change I slept for days on end, when I would get angry and feel the phase coming I would lay down and try to sleep. It helped me, you can't be mad in a dream so, no spontaneous combustion." Seth nodded his head and within seconds was fast asleep. Embry looked at the boy, he was only 15 but in the course of five days he looked 21. He was still a bit shorter than the other wolf boys, but taller than a regular teenager. He had long slender legs and arms defined with tight muscles under brown skin. But his face stayed the same, so young, innocent, and beautiful. He had long dark lashes, Embry wondered if he was wearing mascara. Embry shook his head and exited the room going downstairs to watch television. He kept his super hearing on the room upstairs.

Seth had been asleep for about an hour when he began to moan and growl in his sleep. Embry heard and rushed upstairs. He opened the door and it seemed that Seth was still asleep. He shook the boy lightly causing Seth to shoot up and tackle Embry with a feral growl, pinning the boy to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Sethy, it's me, shh, shh." Embry chanted as he stroked the boy's cheek and silky black hair. Seth looked at him, his lips pulling back over his teeth as he growled. He blinked a couple of times and sighed, calm.

"Oh my God Embry, I could've killed you!" Embry shook his head and pushed Seth up, but the way Seth was straddling Embry, his leg brushed lightly against a raging teenage boner causing Seth to groan and writhe as a shock of pleasure pulsed through his body making the young boy collapse onto Embry. Embry was shocked, and a bit worried.

"Seth! Are you okay? What's the matter? Are you in pain?" Seth looked away flushed out of embarrassment. He shook his head as he made to stand; he rushed into the covers and hid under them. Embry stood up confused by Seth's actions. He walked over to the bundle under the multicolored quilt.

"Seth? Are you okay? Do you need help with anything?" Embry placed a hand on what he guessed was Seth's shoulder and felt the boy flinch under his touch. Embry continued, "Its okay, we're brothers in this situation, you can come to me for anything. What you're going through, I went through." The words echoed through Seth's head and he peeked out from the covers revealing only his hair, lashes, and eyes.

"Really?" He squeaked. Embry nodded his head with a small grin. Seth pushed the covers away from his body and looked at Embry, his face showed no signs of falseness. Seth sighed and mumbled, "I kind of have a boner."

Embry couldn't hear the mumbled whisper. "What?"

Seth looked peeved, and repeated, but just a little louder, "I'm horny."

Still not enough for Embry to hear, Embry laughed out, "Seth I don't understand a word you're saying!"

Seth finally growled and shouted, "I'M FREAKING HORNY DAMNIT!!!" Embry stared shocked, he then knot his brows.

"I don't understand." He bit his bottom lip lost in thought. Seth whimpered.

"Don't do that Embry that looks so hot." Embry looked up and stopped his bad habit. He began to analyze the situation, the wolf gene didn't cause this, what else could be affecting him like this? Embry then thought of something and began to laugh. Seth didn't like this one bit.

"Shut up! I'm only fifteen! Why are you laughing at me?!" Embry was holding onto his sides as they ached from laughing so hard.

"I guess puberty and the wolf gene don't mix well!" again he began his laughing fit. Seth listened and stared in horror.

"Y-you mean you didn't get extremely aroused when you were changing?!?" Embry couldn't speak so he just shook his head. Seth turned 100 different shades of red realizing he had just confessed a very personal matter to Embry Call. Seth looked away, wrapping his arms around his knees and placing his chin on them with a pout, his hands trembling. Embry noticed and managed to calm down. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, so maybe we didn't go through EVERYTHING you're going through. But, I think I can help." Embry leaned over and placed his lips on Seth's head, the boy looked up, his eyes still defensive. Embry placed another small kiss this time running a hand up and down the pouting boy's arm. Embry smiled when he felt the young one shiver in response. Embry leaned in to whisper huskily into the teen's ear.

"I promised that I would help you with whatever you needed, and I'm a man of my word." Seth's breath hitched. Embry began to kiss a trail down Seth's jaws and pressed his lips to Seth's partly opened ones. Seth stiffened but melted when he felt Embry's tongue slip past his pearl white barrier. The younger of the two moaned trying to push forward, Embry's hand held him back firmly,

"Calm down cub, I've got you." Seth growled and pouted pursing his lips trying to stifle a moan. Embry kissed a hot trail down the boy's neck, ripping the black wife beater with a quick tug. He continued his sweet torture on the young one starting with the boy's perk brown nipples. He grazed at the bud with ferocity rolling it between his teeth, using his tongue ever so skilled and hungrily. Something inside Embry was stirring, a want, no, a NEED to be with this boy, a need to please and placate his every wish.

"Eh, Em! P-please, touch me there." It was almost as if Sam had made the order, Embry's hand shot down automatically to grope the stiff flesh underneath his palms. Embry moaned noting the boy's size. Seth moaned in response bucking into the attacking hand. Embry abandoned the much abused nub and kissed a trail down the well defined stomach of the boy gone man. Seth was looking down at him, his eyes glazed over with lust and want, Seth too felt the surge go through him, the surge to have Embry, all of him. Embry latched his thumbs under the waistband of the much annoying gym shorts.

"Hey, Seth, do you know about Imprinting?" Embry asked suddenly serious.

"I don't care! Explain later!" Seth bucked his hips his hardened groin pressing against Embry's chin. Embry moaned and kissed the tool through the fabric. Finally, in one swipe, Seth's cock flicked out from its cotton prison sending a bead of pre-cum into the air. Embry caught it on his tongue the taste sending tidal waves of pleasure through his body. A growl escaped his own lips as he kissed the head of the darkened meat. Seth arched his back in pleasure, the sensation causing his eyes to shut tightly. Embry slipped out his tongue and licked along the length.

"OH GOD!" Seth screamed, Embry smirked around the head of the boy's captured cock and hummed removing his lips with a pop.

"What's a matter Sethy?" Embry proceeded to lick at the boy's twitching cock as if it was a lollipop. Seth gritted his teeth holding back a moan.

"God Em, do it, make me cum, please, please damnit, I feel like I'm going to explode." Embry smiled and began to take the boy into his mouth fully sheathing the boy's burning member completely. Embry opened his eyes and stared at a hairless pubic area. He moaned around the treat in his mouth sending violent shudders through the teen's body. Seth's hands were at Embry's silky black hair pulling slightly at the smooth tresses. This light touch made Embry shiver in response. Embry took himself out of his pants and began to stroke mercilessly. Seth noticed and managed to stop Embry from bringing him to completion.

"Em *pant, pant* bring your ass over here." Embry complied and positioned his larger, longer cock above the panting boy's mouth. Seth licked his lips and tested the offered meat, oh yeah; he likes the taste of dick, maybe just Embry's, who knows.

"God Seth just do it already, I'm dangerously close." Seth nodded and began to suckle and take as much as he could take Embry into his mouth. Embry fought the urge to thrust his cock down the boy's throat. They found a pattern, Seth pulled back, Embry went down, Seth goes in, and Embry pulls back. Embry rubbed circles around the boy's smooth muscular legs, Seth moaned, sending pleasure through Embry. Both boys' began to moan mercilessly,

"_OH my god, I'm, I'm!"_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming_!"

Both boys' came shooting their seed deep into the suction of their new found lover's mouth. Embry swallowed greedily while Seth let a few streaks flow past his mouth. Embry pulled away but reluctantly let go of Seth's softening dick. Embry turned his body and lay next to Seth panting heavily.

"Wow... that was fucking awesome." Seth remarked out of breath. Embry looked over and leaned up to lick the slipping streams of cum tasting himself.

"You bet." Embry turned serious as he stared at the boy. Seth turned his attention his eyes drooping a bit. "I have to tell Sam."

"Tell him what?" Seth asked his eyes already closed.

"That I officially take on the job of being your babysitter." Seth let his hand and let it hit Embry's still clothed chest.

"That's fine with me, as long as next time, I do the sitting." Embry smirked and kissed the boy pulling him into his arms, both teens drifting off into a calm slumber.

A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP!!! *Excited cheers in the background* this was a LOVELY one-shot was it not? Lol, comment, and please, please, PLEASE, be nice. This is my very first Wolf Pack ONE-SHOT! And no matter how badly I feel, Seth is just so damn cute/hot and I love Embry so yeah. THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!

~Neko


End file.
